


A Variety Show

by kyo696



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696
Summary: Yuugi was pranked on a talk show and Kaiba shut it down "for some reason".





	A Variety Show

As a fact that slowly faded from the public's memory, the contracted players of KaibaCorp used to present variety shows before they were prohibited to do it. Objectively, it's a win-win propaganda technique that increases players' exposure as well as the popularity of the games. All of a sudden, the prohibition issued by president Kaiba himself almost threw all the shows into a panic, while the cause was incredibly simple: Yuugi Mutou, known as the strongest duelist ever existed, who had won multiple world championships before he joined the product development department of KC, was pranked on a talk show. It is said that Mr. Kaiba got so angry that he threatened to shut down that 'goddamn stupid program'.   
To put it simply, this TV show would use the guests' private phone to play a 'send to all' trick on all their contacts, after which the replies from the unwitting people would be read aloud by the host. Most of the texts that had been sent were nothing but some so-called ' harmless pleasure'. It wouldn't be too difficult to imagine how attractive this game would be to the audience who had a natural curiosity about the celebrities' private lives and interpersonal relationships. However, unfortunately, such a text, created by the host who pretended to be the Duelist King, owner of the phone, was directly sent to Seto Kaiba's private phone number:

"I had a really weird dream last night that me and you were dueling, NAKED. What do you think it means?"

It is said that just after the host pressed the "send" button, Yuugi Mutou who was claimed as " totally unaware of such a prank before stepping into the studio" , nearly fainted on the spot with a crimson flush.

Surprisingly, according to some trusted sources, the real reason of what happened to this show was not about the text itself but one of the replies they received. The host was so excited as the a reply from a contact noted "Kaiba Kun" came. "Wow! Is this Kaiba the one I'm thinking of? Owner of the KC?" Said the host, already lost himself in the upcoming impact on the audience caused by this name. 

Yuugi Mutou. He protested as a man. A faithful employee and a greatly respected duelist himself. He did his best and nearly cried out with tears, actually.

"Nooooo!!! Don't read that one pleaseeeeeeee--------"

The message was demonstrated orally finally. For some very obvious reason, the astonishing reply, from the decision-maker of KaibaCorp who had never watched any variety shows on TV and had no idea about this farce at that moment, had sunk into the destroyed database, never broadcasted anywhere in the world, of course.

.end.

*Inspiration from the game on Michael McIntyre's show.


End file.
